Digimon Hunters: A New Digiquartz
by Orig
Summary: A kid named Ralin has just learned of this new game, but everything isn't always as it seams.
1. The first time: a strange day

**Hi. I just watched the first few episodes of digimon hunters, and I just wanted to make a fanfic of it. Well, here it goes.**

**I don't own digimon, or anything affiliated with it. I only claim ownership of the fusions that I make up for this story.**

It began just like any ordinary day, well maybe not any ordinary day. You see, I had just woken up from a strange dream. The thing is, I couldn't remember anything about it at all. Oh, my name's Ralin by the way, Ralin Kugamari. I didn't think much about the dream, since I usually don't remember them, but for some reason I couldn't let this one go. I tried to remember it all morning. It was distracting me from school and what other people were saying. It was even more annoying that there was this noise that I kept hearing in the back of my head.

I was able to dill with it till it became too much for me. Lucky for me it was during lunch, so I ran into the park close by holding my head, trying to figure out why this noise wouldn't leave my head. Then, I heard something. No, not something, someone.

"It's over here!"

There it is again.

"Don't let it get away!"

That one was a different voice. There was more than one, and they were chasing something. I lifted my head to try and find whoever spoke, but I couldn't see anyone. It was strange hoe no one else in the park seemed to notice the shouts that I had just heard.

"You won't get away from us this time. Now be a good little beast, and join us before I lose my temper."

Then that noise came back in my mind, but it seemed like it was actually talking. "No! I'd never join the likes of you!"

"Please, you have no were to run. Now, should we do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

For some unknown reason I recognize the voice that didn't want anything to do with this group. I had a feeling inside of me that I needed to help whoever that person was. I jumped up and screamed at the top of my lungs. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I had closed my eyes when I screamed, but when I opened then I wasn't in the park anymore. I mean I still was in the park, yet I wasn't. It looked like the park was still there, but there were differences. It was all black and white, like one of those old photos, but there were random spots that were green all over. There were also several chunks of it missing.

Then I saw them. Four kids. They looked like they were my age. They were gathered around something, but they were staring at me. The girl, who happened to be closest to me then talked.

"This is none of your business. Stay out." I didn't like how she spoke, nor the way she looked. Even though it was the fall, she was wearing a skirt, with a short sleeve shirt. A shoulder strap was on her right, and she had her brown hair in pig tails.

the other three were boys, each looked as though they had school uniforms on, each from a different school. I guess that means that the girl was also wearing a school uniform. They didn't look like the ones from my school though, I couldn't even recognize them.

"Get out of here!" Came a voice from the center of them. That must be where that person is.

"No." I said. "I'm not much for bullies, and I see four right in front of me."

"He's not worth our time." Said one of the boys. "Without a xross loader, he doesn't matter."

"He doesn't matter huh?" Came a voice from behind me. "Then I guess I'll just have to crash the party."

I turned around to see another kid, holding some strange device in his hand that looked kind of like an orange microphone. He held it out in front of him.

"Realize: MetalGreymon!"

A giant cyborg T-Rex, with wings, a metallic arm, chest, and mast had just appeared right in front of him. And with a roar, the group of kids started to run.

"There's no way I'm risking my hide fighting an ultimate. Time shift!" One of the boys yelled before jumping into some strange portal.

"Right behind ya!" Said another, as the rest of them went through the portal.

I was to afraid to move a muscle. "So, looks like it's just you and me now." Said the guy with the orange microphone, while the T-Rex stared down at me. "This should be fun."

**Ya, ya. I know people hate cliffhangers, I do too. This just seamed like a good place to stop for me. Even though Digimon Fusion has recently came to America, I will be using the terminology from Xross wars. I prefer it over the English terms. I will also be using digimon mostly from the first five seasons, pluss whatever kind of digixrosses that I think of. Till next time.**


	2. The first time: my gaming partner

**Hello everyone. Welcome back to my fanfic. Let's recap on last chapter.**

**Ralin has just came to a strange place. After seeing four people that looked like they were picking on someone, he quickly decided that he didn't like any of them. then someone else showed up with a cybernetic T-Rex he called Metalgreymon. The four kids from before ran, leaving Ralin in what appears to be the jaws of his demise.**

**Now on to the story. I don't own digimon, or anything affiliated with it. I only claim ownership to the digixrosses that I make up.**

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let out your digimon to fight." I couldn't move an inch, that's how scared I was. (You try facing down a T-Rex and not be frozen in fear. Ya, that's what I thought.) The guy sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to take you out the easy way. MetalGreymon attack!"

"Bubble barrier!" MetalGreymon's mechanical claw hit some kind of force field that appeared out of nowhere. "Get out of the way!" I jumped to the side just as the claws on MetalGreymon's arm went through the barrier.

"So, you did let out a digimon to fight. Too bad it's no match for MetalGreymon. Crush them."

"Stop right there." An old guy appeared right in front of MetalGreymon just as it was about to launch another assault. "This battle cannot continue, for one of you isn't a registered hunter." The old man turned to me, and held out a device similar to the one the boy has. I could make out more of the details now that I saw it up close. It still looked like a microphone to me, but it had a screen in the center, and a few buttons. It also didn't have a color; it was just white.

"This is for you. Would you like to play?"

"Play?" I asked.

"Of course he would!" Before I knew what had happened, a furry clawed paw had put my hand over the device. "It's lucky I stopped that attack earlier, or you wouldn't have gotten this chance." I tooled to the direction of the voice, which happens to also be the owner of the clawed paw. What I saw was just as freaky as the mechanical T-Rex. It was a stout quadruped with white fur All over it's body, except for several patches that made designs on it's body, and what seemed to be a brown mow-hawk that lead from it's forehead to the center of it's back. "And I'll be his partner."

I tried to move away from whatever it was, but it's claws had me pined to the microphone device. "Very well then." the old man let go of the device, and the creature had let go of my hand. The device had turned to a shade of green. "Congratulations, you are now an official hunter."

"What's going on here?" I asked, because I really didn't know. "What is with this place? What happened to the park?" I just couldn't stop asking questions that just came to my mind. When I started to run out of breath, the old man began to explain everything to me. (I don't really want to go into that much detail at the moment because I'm lazy. Deal with it.)

"So this is all a game?"

"That's correct."

"And the point is to collect as many of these creatures called digimon?"

"Yes."

"And in order to do that we need to 'hunt them down' and defeat them in battle?"

"Precisely."

"And I was lucky enough to be chosen to play?"

"In a nutshell."

"So them, how do I get out?"

"you don't. You keep playing until the hunt is over, or you give up. Then you return to the location you were in before you began the hunt, that is, till it's time to hunt again. Once every digimon has been hunted down, the hunter with the most digimon shall win a fabulous prize."

"Don't worry. I know we can win. It's the least I can do for you since you saved me and all." The quadruped told me. "I'm Gomamon by the way. Sorry I didn't tell you before, kinda' was distracted."

"Gomamon. Guess there's no way out. Alright, I'll play." When I looked up to where the old man was supposed to be, he had disappeared. Then I noticed that both the kid from earlier, and MetalGreymon were gone. (Ya it took me this long. Don't judge me!)

A bright light had come from underneath me, and all of a sudden i'm back in the park. Not the odd one I was just in, but the one I had gone to during my lunch period. I heard the school bell ring, meaning that it was time for my next class. As I'm walking back to my school, I ask myself. "Was all that just a dream?"

**And-cut. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. It will continue in the next chapter. Just so you can be Shure, here's a hint to what the next chapter will have in it.**

**"Candlemon."**

**See ya later!**


	3. The first hunt

**I guess my fanfic is doing better then I anticipated it to be. Let's go to the recap.**

**Last time Ralin had discovered that he has been chosen to play a game involving these strange creatures called digimon. He was given a device to use, and a partner named Gomamon. What lies ahead for our new hunter friend, and what is this new game he has entered.**

**now for the story. I don't own digimon, or anything affiliated with it. I only take ownership of the digixrosses that I make up.**

It was the end of the school day, and I had completely forgotten about the strange occurrence from earlier the day. A musical tone had come from my pocket. I put my hand in to find the device that the old man had given me. There was something written on the screen. "A hunt has begun. Find a location to time shift." I went to the ally close to the schoolyard. I still wasn't familiar with this so called "game" that I had gotten myself into.

"How am I supposed to 'time shift'?" I asked no one in particular. As I said those words though, a portal appeared in front of me. "Guess that answers my question." I sighed. "Please let this be over before dinner."(Shut it. My mom's making spaghetti.) I stepped into the portal, and found myself in the same place as the other park from earlier. That must mean that we start in a location that is a parallel to where we enter from.

"It's over at the school!" I heard another hunter call as they ran by me. I guess that's where the hunt is.

"Hey, you ganna let me out of here or what?" Oh ya, My partner. I had forgotten about him. I can figure out how to let him out later. (Don't give me that look. You try to learn everything about a game in only seconds.)

"No time." I lied. "We need to hurry, or the digimon is going to be captured by someone else." I began to run back to my school. the school looked rather weird in this place. (Who came up with this color scheme anyways?) There were already a few other hunters here looking for the digimon. They each had a digimon of their own, their partners I guess. They didn't seem to notice me while the looked over the perimeter of the school, giving me the chance to sneak into the school. I ran through the halls as fast as I could. Since this is my first hunt, I wanted to be the one to catch the digimon, no matter what it was. I also had an advantage over these other hunters, since I knew the layout of the school like the back of my hand.

It took a while, but I had finally looked through all but one room. Other hunters had started checking the school as well, so it became a race for me to try and reach the last room before any of the others. It was the boiler room, and I was merat feet from it. As I got closer the air seemed to be getting warmer. I turned the nob, and opened the door before i had to pull my hand away from the immense heat. My hand was now stinging with pain.

"You ganna let me out now." Drat, forgot about him.

"How can I do that when I don't know how?" I asked a little irritated from the pain in my hand.

"You don't know? That old guy just told you earlier today!" Gmamon said with irritation in his own voice. "Hold out the Xross loader and say 'Gomamon realize'."

"Alright, alright. Hold on a sec." I grabbed the device the old man had given me, with some difficulty hovering to use my right hand. "Gomamon realize!" I called out. Gomamon appeared right in front of me.

"It shire is hot out here. Can you put me back now?" Gomamon asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Oh no you don't. You wanted to come out." I said, wiping sweat from my own forehead.

"But it's hot." Gomamon wined.

"And? Deal with it." I told him. (He is really starting to become irritating himself.) "We have a digimon to hunt." I looked at the room where the digimon should have been. I couldn't see one. I began to think that this was just a waste of time, and that my mom would kill me if I didn't get home soon. That was when I saw something, a girl wearing one of my school's uniforms. She was sitting next to the boiler, covering her face with her knees. I couldn't see who she was because of this. I started to head towards her before a ring of fire encircled her. She was also saying something.

"So cold. Why is it so cold?" Why would she be cold? She's surrounded by fire.

"I thought you said we had a digimon to hunt. Why are you trying to get to that girl? Is she special?" Gomamon mocked.

"we do, and that's not funny Gomamon, I just can't leave her here in the middle of all this fire. She could die if I don't help her. That's all."

"Sure it is." Gomamon said, rolling his eyes before jumping. As he landed a wave of water went towards the girl. "Surfer dive!" He yelled. The water washed over the flames, putting them out.

"Nice one." I said before heading to the girl again.

"Bonfire!" Came a voice from right above me. I looked up just in time to see a grand fireball coming at me.

"Bubble barrier!" Gomamon said, creating his barrier. (Alright. That barrier is a nice feature to have. He's still irritating though.) In the direction the fireball had come from, there was something glimmering in the dark.

"Gomamon right there!" I yelled. (I know we're only a few feet away. Sew me.)

Gomamon noticed the glimmer and smiled. "Looks like class is in. Marching fishes!"(Did he really just do that?) Several multicolored fish came out of nowhere, as if they were launched by a slingshot. They hit whatever, it was that was in the shadows, causing it to fall. It looked like a candle, but it had arms made out of it's a wax. It also had two faces, one on the candle itself, and one that was formed out of the small flame on the top of it.

"Bonfire!" The candle creature called. Fire formed in both of it's wax hands. It then began throwing them at me and Gomamon.

"Sliding seal!" Gomamon was able to get out of the way from the fire. I wasn't as lucky though. (Go ahead laugh it up. I know you want to.) Gomamon doesn't even let up on his assault. "Surudoi stume!"(It means 'sharp claws for those who are wondering.) Remarkably, Gomamon was able to chop off both of it's arms. "I hate to cut in your parade, but I couldn't resist."(Another lousy pun. Really?)

"Melt wax"(that can't be good.) The candle made wax from the stubs of where it's arms once were.

"Tail slap!" Gomamon started hitting the wax like a baseball with his tail. It was amazing that he didn't feel anything. "OW!"(Spoke to soon) Gomamon was in pain from the hot wax that was now on his tail.

"Karma flamer!" The candle yelled, spitting more fireballs at Gomamon.

"Sliding seal!" Gomamon dodged the fireballs, and managed to get the candle to fall. "Looks like you got the slip."(Must he make those lame puns.) "Surfer dive!" The candle was submerged in water before it vanished completely. "Now that he's out of the picture, you can help your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know her!"

"Right. Keep telling yourself that." Although he doesn't have good jokes, he was right. I still needed to help that girl. I looked where she was supposed to be, but she was gone.

"Not bad for your first capture." The dude with the cyborg T-Rex was at the door. "But you have a long way to go before you are a real hunter. Till next time. Time shift!" A portal had opened up, and he went through it.

"Does something smell like it's burning?" I looked at Gomamon to find his tail set on fire from one of the fireballs. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He began to run around in circles till the fire died down. I hope I'm not too late for dinner.

**Gee, this is the longest doc I have ever written for a fanfic. Then again, the fight seen did go longer then I thought it would, no thanks to the lame puns.**

**Those Weren't lame, they were ingenious!**

**What the-! How did you get here?!**

**That's for me to know, and for you to find out.**

**Fine, whatever. In case you haven't figured it out, this is Gomamon.**

**Why thank you for the introduction. Now you can all come back next time, and hear, uh, read more of those brilliant jokes.**

**Oh no you don't. They come for the story, not your lame puns. Please tell him so he doesn't get encouraged to make more. One more thing. Here's the clue for the next chapter.**

**"Goblimon."**

**See you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	4. A group hunt

**Hey everyone. Welcome back.**

**Hey, can I do the recap?**

**No Gomamon.**

**Please.**

**No.**

**Please.**

**No.**

**(20 minutes later.)**

**Please.**

**No.**

**Please.**

**No.**

**...**

**How bout now?**

**Fine, just stop it would you!**

**Worked like a charm.**

**So me and Ralin go on our first hunt. The digimon tried to stop us from rescuing Ralin's girlfriend. I was to good though. I was able to defeat it so quickly that it couldn't even lay one of it's wax fingers on me. We then celebrated with spaghetti Ralin's mom made for us.**

**That's not what happened!**

**Then why'd you let me say it?**

**Why you-**

**Hey, you can't hurt me. If you do your fanfic would be ruined.**

**Darn you. Here's the next chapter. I don't own digimon, or anything affiliated with it. I only claim ownership of the digixrosses that I make up.**

It's been a few days since the hunt with the candle like digimon. I was beginning to wonder when the next hunt would be. I got my answer today. It however was at an inconvenient time for me.

It was during my history class. I thought to myself 'Great, of all the times a hunt could have happened! This is the class I can't afford to miss.' I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to.

"Excuse me, but may I go to the restroom?"

"You know the class rules. Are you sure you want to leave?" Mr. Nikoro, my teacher said.

"Yes sir."

"Very well then. You may go."

As soon as I got permission I went into the hall, and opened the portal. "Time shift!" I began looking around for the digimon.(There has to be an easier way to track digimon.) I noticed a digimon fly overhead. There was a person riding on it, so I suppose it was a hunter. They were heading towards the boxing arena a several blocks away. (I really need to stop depending on other hunters to show me where the digimon are.)

I got only a few yards away when I saw the digimon of this hunt. The thing was, it wasn't just one digimon, it was what looked like hundreds. Several hunters were already there, battling the digimon. They were stout creatures with mow-hawks and leather clothes. They each welded a club with nails in them. The only differences between any of them was that some were green, and some were red.

"Hey let me out! I hear a battle." I forgot about Gomamon. (Don't even say anything.)

"Gomamon, realize!" Gomamon appeared in front of me, posed for battle.

"Someone should call a cleanup crew, because this is going to be messy."(Not even going to comment.) "I'll get all of them. Marching fishes!" Several fishes appeared behind Gomamon. "Attack!" The fish went, and joined the battle.

I noticed something about the digimon. "Gomamon, stop for a moment would you?" Gomamon looked at me puzzled.

"what for?" He asked.

"Just do it. Trust me."

"Ok." The fish stopped their assault. There, the digimon Horde's battle. Style.

"Gomamon, try attacking them individually."

"but you just said-"

"I know. Just do it would you?" Gomamon reluctantly did as I said. "Interesting."

"What?"

"When you were just attacking the horde as a whole, they defended each other from the blows. Yet, when they are attacked individually, they use all their strength to battle the enemy. So in order for there to be a dent in their numbers, you will need to either over power their deference, or prevent them from attacking."

"I get it. So what we need is some reinforcements. Marching fishes!" Several more fish appeared.

"Hold on a sec. The reinforcements are good, but don't attack the horde. Continue attacking the individuals."

"But what will that accomplish?"

"They battle based on how well the rest of the horde is doing. If you attack them individually, they won't try to defend themselves. That will make them easier to pick off, but they will try to beat you with all their strength. By having several attack one, the one will not be able to defend itself."

"Alright." Gomamon had a smile on his face. "Let's do it!"

After a long time, and several fallen digimon, both from the hunt, and from other hunters, there were only a handful came a voice, followed by what seemed to be missiles going to the center of the remaining digimon.

"Giga blaster!" There was only rubble left were the digimon once were. I looked around to try and find where the missiles had come from, but I couldn't find anything.

"This hunt should have been over a long time ago." There was that guy again. He was on the roof of one of the buildings. "They should have noticed the battle style sooner, like you did." He didn't even turn to face me. "You should leave Digiquartz before you get in major trouble with your teacher." How did he know about that? I opened a portal to go through.

I got back to my class room as quickly as I could.

"I'm glad to see your back Ralin. Please take your seat." I thought that Mr. Nikoro would be furious with me, I was gone for half an hour at least. I looked at the clock to see that only ten minutes had passed. How could that be? Perhaps it had something to do with that other place. What did that guy call it again, Digi-quartz?

**Well, that's the end of this chapter.**

**And don't forget! I'm awesome!**

**What am I going to do with you?**

**Make me the lead.**

**Ralin's the lead! You're just a pain! Not just for him, but me as well!**

**Well excuse me mister 'I need help waking up in the morning because I can't get past the first part of Kingdom Hearts, though I tried for the whole night.'**

**That never happened! Why did I make you so annoying?**

**It's my charm.**

**Would you just go already!? Here's next chapters' clue.**

**"Raidramon"**

**See you next time.**

**Bye!**

**Get out of here!**


	5. A learning experience

**Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you all. I was allowed to do this chapter. Now how should we start this.**

**Gomamon! Give me back my tablet!**

**Rats. He found me.**

**Of course I did. Why would I let you write a chapter after your last stunt? And don't even ask about doing the recap.**

**Aw-nuts.**

**Let's look at the recap.**

**Ralin had to sneak out of class in order to get to his next hunt. After locating the battlefield, he was able to find a way to defeat the enemy. After capturing several digimon, another hunter finished off the last of the remaining digimon.**

**Hey, what about me!?**

**You barely did anything last time.**

**Are you kidding! I was the one battling!**

**Quit your whining. It's time to start the next chapter.**

**I don't own digimon, or anything affiliated with it. I only claim ownership of any digixrosses that I make up.**

It was Monday morning. I had just gotten to school, or at least I was getting there. I was really more fixated on my xross loader. I have been trying to figure out how exactly it worked. I was to busy to notice where I was going, and ended up bumping into someone.

"Excuse me." I said without looking up at whoever I had ran into.

"Hold on a minute." The person that i bumped into grabbed my arm to stop me. "What's the rush? Are you trying to avoid me?" I looked to see who it was.

"M-Miranda!" I didn't think she came this way to school. Miranda was a girl in my geometry class. I had promised to help her study because we have been friends since we were younger. She had on her school uniform. She also had on her signature silver ribbon, tying back her red hair. "What are you talking about? I have no reason for avoiding you."

"Oh really? Then why did you ditch our study section yesterday?" Forgot about that.

"Miranda I didn't mean to stand you up. Honest."

"Save it. I already know how you can make it up to me."

Great, with my luck she'll have me do something embarrassing in front of all the girls in school, again. (Don't even ask.)

I sighed. "Fine, what is it."

"You will have to play a game with me."(That's Even worse!)

"Every time you make me play a game with you, we end up in trouble. Mainly me."

"I think you will see it differently this time." She grabbed something from her bag. It was a purple xross loader.

"You're a hunter!?"

"Well ya. Come on. Time shift!" She literally dragged me through the portal that appeared in front of us.

"I thought we couldn't get here unless there was a hunt going on."

"Don't be silly, you can go to digiquartz whenever you want. You are only required to come when a hunt is going on though."

"I guess that means you've been playing for a while then."

"Yep. Three years."

"Wow, three years! Hey Ralin why don't you let me out to meet your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Miranda giggled.

"Is that your partner?"

"Unfortunately."

"Here, let me show you mine. Syakomon, Realize!" In front of Miranda was what looked like a clam with holes that eyes were looking through. It then opened up it's shell to reveal this green slime like thing.

"Hello. My name is Syakomon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello. It's too bad my partner isn't as polite as yours is."

"I heard that! Let me out would ya!" Miranda giggled some more at that comment.

"Go ahead. He can't be that bad."

"ya. Let me out."

"Fine. Gomamon, realize!" Gomamon appeared before me.

"Aww. He looks like a stuffed animal."

"I'm also as cuddly as one to."

"To bad you aren't as quiet as one. So what is it you wanted me to do with you here anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's going to show you how to use your xross loader." Both me and Miranda turned to the new voice. It was that kid again.

"Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun Beru?"

"You two know each other?" Both me and Gomamon said in unison.

"Yep. He helped us hunt a strong digimon a while back."Syakomon explained.

"Well, guess that means there's no use in hiding it anymore. We only have a few hours before he need to head back. Might as well make the most of them."

(Let's just skip ahead a bit.)

"No, no, no. You're still doing it wrong."

"I'm doing it just as you showed me." I said moving my Xross loader for what seemed like the millionth time in front of me.

"If you were doing it right, then we should be able to see your digimon by now." I don't know which is worse, school girl Miranda, devious Miranda, or coaching Miranda. I began to do the same motion I had been doing ever since we started, when I got knocked off my feet.

"Hahahahaha!" Gomamon was having a laugh attack. "You should have seen your face! Priceless." I don't know why I fell, but it seemed like something had pushed me over.

Miranda just swiped her Xross loader in front of her. I small blue hologram of a circle appeared. She moved it with her thumb and forefingers. "Raidramon. Armor level beast type digimon. They are able to move as fast as lightning, and use this to their advantage in battle. They strike quickly with lightning attacks such as lightning blade and blue thunder to make their enemies regret ever challenging them to battle." Miranda put on a smirk. "Looks like we got a hunt." Oh no. She's in her do whatever it takes mode now. I knew there would be trouble.

**And there's another chapter done.**

**This chapter was lame. Why didn't you let me fight the digimon.**

**You were too busy laughing at Ralin when he fell, remember?**

**Oh ya. Bwahahaha. That was funny. You should do that again.**

**Maybe, if you go and leave me alone.**

**Really!? Ok, see everyone later.**

**...**

**Good he's gone. Here's next chapters clue.**

**"Bakemon"**

**See you all next time.**

**...**

**Hey everyone, I'm back and- who turned off the lights? No really I can't see a- Ow!**


	6. The speed hunt: a new discovery

**Hey everyone. Welcome back. Gomamon had to go and do something, so I am going to try and do this before he gets back. Here's the review of last chapter.**

**Ralin has just learned that his friend Miranda is a hunter, and has a digimon named Syakomon. She began to teach him about his xross loader, before a digimon called Raidramon came and ruined the lesson.**

**Now quick, before Gomamon gets-**

**Hey, what chya' doing here?**

**-back. Too late.**

**Too late for what?**

**Nothing, let's just start the chapter. I don't own digimon, or anything affiliated with it. I only claim ownership of any digixrosses that I make up.**

"Hey, Miranda? How did you do that thing with your xross loader?" I said as we chased the digimon, who, from what I understand, can move as fast as lightning. (Ya, not the smartest idea. How are we even keeping up with this thing?)

"Well, I could teach you, but you haven't even completed the first lesson."

"And yet you are chasing something that can move as fast as lightning." Gomamon said from inside the xross loader. (I wish I was the one to point it out.) Miranda stopped, and realized the point Gomamon had just made. She faces palmed herself.

"Gee, thanks for not saying something sooner. Realize, Bakemon!" What appeared to be a torn up bed sheet being used as a ghost costume materialized in front of us. "Bakemon, dark knowledge." The digimon made a circle with its sleeve like hands. A screen with a picture showed some sort of building that looked familiar. "It's heading to the construction site!" With that Miranda once again began her pursuit.

After some time we reached the construction site. The digimon was right there, as if it was waiting for us. It looked like a cheeta, but it had no spots and was blue. All over it's body was black armed with three bolt shaped spikes on the shoulder blades, and back. On it's head was a lightning bolt shaped horn attached to a black helmet. There was a strange symbol on it's chest, it kind of looked like a yin-yang sign with a spike coming out on either side.

There was one more thing. There was a small kid on it's back. He looked to be about five, and he wasn't awake. It looked as though he was mumbling something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Alright, time to catch this digimon." Miranda said, holding up her xross loader.

"Don't!" I said, using by hands to try and stop her.

"What for?" She asked annoyed at my behavior.

"Don't you see that kid on it's back?"

"Of course. What about him?" I couldn't believe it. She was really willing to hurt a little kid just to win this game.

"Don't you care what happens to him?" I ask her.

"Why would I? It's just a part of the game." She said blandly before bringing her xross loader up again.

"What are you talking about!? He's only a little kid!" How could she be acting like this?

"Oh ya. You don't know all the aspects of the game yet. Every so often a random person will show up with a digimon, making it stronger then it normally would. This makes them better, even after they are captured. They aren't real people though." So that's why. Explains that group of kids from that one time, and that girl from before. (Can't believe I'm doing this for someone that doesn't even exist.)

"There has to be another way!" I said, grabbing Miranda's hand again. "A way without hurting him."

The digimon seemed to have no more patience, and ran off again. It ran right between me and Miranda, causing both of us to fall. As it passed, I thought I here'd the little boy. "I wanna go as fast as lightning."(Wait a sec... That sounds familiar. _'It's so cold.')_

"It's the same." I came to realize.

"What are you talking about? The Raidramon got away."

"The hunt has now begun. Contacting all hunters within the area now."

"Great, now there's going to be competition." Miranda pouted at the message our xross loaders sent.

"He hasn't figured it out yet." (Oh great. Just what the situation needed. The guy who pretends to be cool and mysterious.) "Realize, Raidramon." He had one already, how? "Find it, and crush it." The digimon did as it was commanded.

"You can't, there's a kid riding on its back!" I yelled at him.

"That's not my problem. It only means that it will be tougher. Making a good addition to my collection."

"No way! I'm going to catch it!"

What is up with them? I know this is only supposed to be a game, but they don't need to act this way about it. Games are supposed to be fun, they aren't about beating up each other.

"Syakomon!"

"I'm on it!"

"Bakemon!"

"Bwhaaaa!"

"Digixross!" I looked up. What is digixross? In front of me was Syakomon, but it was Bakemon to, yet it was neither of them. It was Syakomon's top shell, and her goo body somehow combined with the bed sheet where Bakemon's face was supposed to be. "Phantom Syakomon! Go get em'!" The newly fused digimon nodded before disappearing. I obviously need to learn more about this xross loader.

That however would have to wait. "Hey Ralin, why aren't we going after the digimon?" Gomamon asked from inside the xross loader. I griped it firmly in my hand.

"Because." I said, holding up my xross loader. "I give up this hunt!" My xross loader began to glow, and the next thing I knew was that I was back on the street to my school. A few seconds later Miranda came through a portal and saw that I was leaving the location.

"Hey, you don't just ditch a hunt like that." She said as she walked up to me. "I could have used your help, we could of captured that digimon before some other hunter did. Are you even listening to me?" I didn't say a word as she talked, I only kept moving. When I couldn't stand it no more, I just... I ran, leaving her by herself. I don't know why, but I couldn't stand being around her at the moment. I saw a new side of her today, and I don't like it.

**This chapter is now over. And I must say that the last part of it was interesting for me to write. I originally hadn't intended for it to go that way, but it seemed like I needed to put it in.**

**If you ask me, it could of been better.**

**No one asked you Gomamon!**

**Ow! What was that for!?**

**For always being such a nuisance.**

**Alright then.**

**Hey!**

**Like I always say, one good hit in the head deserves another.**

**You never say that.**

**I just did.**

**That's not what I- oh never mind. See you all next time.**

**Bye! Ow!**


	7. Flashback

**Hey everyone, nice to see ya.**

**Don't forget about me! **

**You aren't even supposed to be here! **

**Well that's sure is a nice way to treat the star of the story. **

**You are not the star! **

**So says you. **

**Your right, I do say. I am the author after all. **

**Uh... Darn it! **

**Let's check the recap! **

**Last time Ralin and his friend Miranda chased a lightning fast digimon. When Miranda started acting differently then she normally would, Ralin dropped out of the hunt. Miranda tries to confront him afterwards, but he runs off as she's talking. **

**One more thing before I start this chapter. Please forgive me for forgetting about putting in a clue last chapter. **

**Why do you say that? You already know that it wouldn't be in the last chapter. **

**They weren't supposed to know that Gomamon! **

**Oh, oops. **

**Let's start the chapter. I don't own digimon, or anything affiliated with it. I only claim ownership of the digixrosses that I make up.**

"Come on slowpoke!"

"You slow down! Mama said we have to stay together."

"No she didn't! You made that up. You think you can tell me what to do just because you're older."

"Yes she did. She said that we had to stay together, and you had to do as I say."

"Then why don't I remember her saying it?"

"Because you were too busy trying to swat that fly."

"You think you're so smart, don't you."

"No. You just make it easy to make you look like a fool."

"And I'm proud of it... What's a fool?"

"Someone that can be made a joke."

"So you think I'm funny? Just wait till everyone at school hears about- Ouch! What was that for!?"

"For being a fool."

"Hey sis, could you help me with this?"

"You really need me to solve this for you?"

"I never said that."

"That's what you meant though."

"Well I wouldn't put it that way..."

"Why don't you just study, and learn how to do it for yourself?"

"Why would I? Your always here to help. Hey!"

"One day I won't be."

"Come on sis, we both know that that day isn't coming anytime soon."

"Of course you'd say that."

"That mean you're going to help me?"

"No. I'm going to school you, again."

"This is stupid. Why did I even agree to play with you in the first place?"

"First of all, you were begging me to play with you. Second, you're not even trying to learn how the game works. And third, if you would look at what you had, you would have realized that you could have beaten me by now."

"Ya right. I'll never play a game ever again. There just a waste of time."

"Not true."

"How so?"

"In games, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, or how skilled you are, or even who you are facing. Games are meant to be fun. Not only that, you can get to learn about people by playing with them. When you play a game the way you play reflects you as a person. Certain games can even teach you, and broaden your mind."

"They can teach me? In that's the case, then I'm defiantly never playing another for as long as I live."

"We'll see. You only need to open your eyes to see."

"No! You can't leave me. What am I going to tell mom and dad?"

"Tell them... It's ok. Tell them... Not to wary."

"But- but what about our promise. Remember when we said that we wouldn't be together for a long time, and that you would help me out?"

"Heh... Of course I do. You use that every time you were to lazy to do something yourself."

"Please, I don't want you to leave yet. I'll study, I'll do as I'm told, I'll even play those stupid games. Just please, don't go."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Please... Do all those things... And... Remember everything that I tried to teach you."

"Of course! I'll do it."

"Good..."

"Shion? Shion, please don't go! Please!"

"Hey, why the long face?"

"Just go away."

"Huh. But why?"

"Just go!"

"Make me."

"Fi- Wha-Wha-what are you?"

"Me? I'm a digimon. Isn't it obvious?"

"digimon?"

"Ya. Wanna see something funny?"

...

"Heh, heh, HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Now that's better. So will you tell me why you were so sad?"

"Sure. It was my sister. She got in an accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My names Bukamon. What's yours?"

"Ralin."

**So that's what the accident was.**

**Gomamon! You aren't supposed to read it! Now you can't get a chance to hear it from Ralin later!**

**Wait, he was going to tell me what it was?**

**... Uh, you weren't supposed to know about that either.**

**Gee, for someone that just went to a card tournament, you sure aren't smart.**

**I have more brains then you fish breath.**

**Wow, that's so insulting seeing as I live in the ocean with fish. All of which have more smarts then any human I've met so far.**

**That's not true.**

**Oh it is.**

**Must you try to be the winner of this argument. Here's the clue for next chapter.**

**"Datamon"**

**See you all next time.**

**And would you please send me some fan mail.**

**Gomamon! You don't get fan mail!**

**Says you.**


	8. The revelation

**Hi**. **welcome to another chapter. Hope you all are excited for what's about to happen. It's going to be real crash to your computers. Let's see the recap!**

**...**

**Oh ya, you couldn't tell what happened in the last chapter. Well, let's get this chapter going!**

"Morning. What are you watching?" I asked my dad, who had the TV on in the living room.

"Just the news." He said as I stood behind him, leaning on the couch.

"Anything interesting?"

"No, just the usual stuff is going on." He turned off the TV and stood up. "See you for dinner." He said before leaving for work.

"Bye." Dad had been working real hard during the weekend lately. Sometimes he doesn't even get back home till late. Mom has been a little worried for him. I went to go get breakfast before seeing what the news had to say. Might as well find out what's going on. It was just as dad said, nothing interesting. It mainly talked about a successful stock broker. I finished my breakfast before heading out. (If you must know, it was eggs with toast.) There was no need to tell my mom I was leaving, she already knew.

I was walking through town, not really having a set destination in mind. I wound up heading to the park near the movie theatre. Several kids were running around with their parents watching over them. I remember doing that, a long time ago, with her. I gave a sigh, remembering those times. I got snapped out of my thoughts by a voice.

It wasn't a voice per say, it was more like a sound similar to a voice. It sounded very familiar though. I looked up to see where it was coming from. I saw a man in a suit, not paying attention to much except his cell. He walked right in front of me, and it seemed as if the noise was coming from him. "This one. You want to sell it." Why would I hear that? I then began to feel strange, and the sound became even louder, and irritating. "No, not that one. Yes, you defiantly want that one."

When I couldn't take it anymore I shut my eyes as tight as I could. When It finally stopped I opened my eyes to find that I was in Digiquartz. I looked around to see how I had gotten there, since I had left my xross loader at my house. "Ralin!"

Gomamon was here, with my xross loader? "Gomamon? How did I get here? How did you get here? How did we get here?" I seriously wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just remember waiting in the xross loader, then poof, I was here."

"Then poof?"

"Ya poof."

I just hung my head at that response. (Why was Gomamon like this all the time.) I then herd it again. "That one, get that one." I turned in the direction of the voice. Surprisingly, I saw that man with the suit. He however had something on his back. It looked like a jar with a brain inside of it. Two mechanical arm like things were coming out of it, and controlling the man's actions. It was holding on to his back with four tentacle things raped around his torso.

"Ralin, that's a digimon." Gomamon said when he saw the man.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not a doubt." He said as he got into a fighting stance. "Go marching fishes!"

Several multi colored fish appeared, just like the other times. "Gomamon wait!" I was too late though as they hit the man with the digimon on his back.

"A hunt has now started. Now contacting all hunters within the area." My xross loader droned. (Great, just what I wanted.)

The man in the suit turned to me and Gomamon. "You want to ruin my business, well I won't let you." The digimon on his back had let go of his arms, and pointed them at me and Gomamon.

"Nano crasher!" Several small bug like robots came out of his hands.

"Bubble barrier!" Gomamon got his barrier up, but after a few hit the barrier faded, allowing the rest of the bugs to hit. It felt like someone had made these things to be nothing more than a swarm of wasp stings.

"Ralin!" Gomamon had been hit several times as well. "You ok?"

"Ya. I don't want to get him hunt."

The digimon on the man's back seamed to make itself grow a little in order to look at us. "Heh. A kid and a Gomamon. You are really going to try and stop me? My power is too great for you to even stand a chance." (Just what I needed, a digimon mouthing me off.)

"That's what you think. Surfer dive!" Gomamon dived into the ground as if it were made of water.

"You think that will work? Please, counter trap!" Somehow Gomamon was knocked out of the ground, wounded very badly.

"Gomamon!" I ran to him. "This isn't a game. There's no way this could be a game. Not like this."

One of Gomamon's clawed paws on my hand. (Don't even say that this is a total cliché.) "Hey, don't worry about me. Just get the digimon. We still got other digimon in the Xross loader."

"I can't." That memory came into my mind. "I just can't."

"But if you don't, then he won't be the same ever again." Gomamon said as he looked at the man with the digimon.

"But how am I supposed to do that?"

"This has gone on long enough. Fire rocket!" A fire ball had flown right above me and Gomamon. Then everything went black.

I woke up in the park once again. I was on the ground, holding on to my Xross loader. Miranda was right above me. She looked worried.

"Are you ok Ralin?"

"Ya, I'm fine." I said as I sat up.

"Good." She hit me in the back of the head. "This is the second time you skipped our tutoring sessions. On top of that, there was a hunt. Yet here you are taking a nap in the park."

I stood up, and began to look around. What happened to that man in the suit? I looked at the sky and saw that it was around midafternoon. How long was I out? I looked at my Xross loader. "I'll see you tomorrow Miranda." I said before leaving the park.

"Wait. What's wrong?" I didn't answer, I just walked to my house without saying a word. I needed to work some things out. I had so many questions on my mind. The worst thing about it though, was that I only knew of one other person that I could talk to about any of this.

**Well, another chapter done. You can all thank Gomamon for how long this took.**

**Don't blame me for your procrastination.**

**I never said that I was.**

**Good.**

**I was blaming you for hiding my tablet from me for so long. You're lucky I decided to leave the intro you made for the story.**

**Like I could do anything else? Seriously, what's wrong with me saying that Ra-mmm!**

**Gomamon! You aren't supposed to say that! Now before you almost ruin the story for everyone, I'm finishing it. But first, next chapters' clue.**

**"Ebonwumon"**

**See you all next time.**


	9. The truth revealed

**New chapter, Hazar!**

**Bout time.**

**No one asked you Gomamon!**

**No one needed too.**

**You don't even read the story!**

**Because you wouldn't write it.**

**Why you!**

**Nu-uh, main character.**

**Curse you. I don't own digimon or anything affiliated with it. I only own this fanfic.**

A year has passed since I last hunted. There have been other hunts, but I haven't participated in them. Gomamon tries to get me to, but I ignore him. Something just doesn't seem right, about the hunt.

"A new hunt has begun, calling all hunters." Great another one. Might as well get it over with.

"Time shift." I'm in Digiquartz now.

"Are we actually hunting this time?" Gomamon asked with hope in his voice. I shake my head slowly.

"No." Is all I say.

"We'll have to hunt some time if we want to get stronger you know." Gomamon says.

"Ya, I know. I've already told you that we aren't going to hunt anymore, so quit trying to get me to." I say annoyed. (If it wasn't already obvious that is.)

"You may want to rethink about that." A voice from behind us said.

"And why's th-" behind us was a giant turtle, and I mean giant. (Think of Godzilla, only ten times as big.) It had two heads, and a giant tree growing on its shell. Several white orbs hung from its branches.

"Ebonwumon." Gomamon said in a barely audible voice.

"Ebonwumon?" I asked.

"A very strong digimon, a part of a group called the sovereign. I've never Sean him before today."

"that's right young one." One of the heads spoke in an elderly voice. "We came with a message." The other head said with the same voice as the other.

"Then I guess we'll get out of your way." I say before leaving

"Wait!" He bellowed. "Do you know what the hunt is?" He asked.

"Of course. It's a game, and I don't like how it's run." I could feel him shaking his head (or is it two?).

"You have been fooled, just like all the others."

"Whatever." I said, not really paying attention. "Other hunters are on their way, and would just love to get you. Come on Gomamon, let's get out of here."

"But, Rallen..." Gomamon gave one more look at the digimon before reluctantly following me. (Why must this game even exist.)

"So, have you changed your mind about listening to what I have to say?"

"What the-!" I was back where I started just moments age. "Alright, fine. I resign from this hunt!"

"Invalid command." My Xross loader said.

"Invalid command? What's the big idea?"

"That would be my doing." Ebonwumon said. "And do not worry about other hunters ruining our conversation, my illusion mist will deal with then. (Now how did I miss that?) " He said with a smug look. "So then, shall we."

"Fine. If it means getting this dumb hunt over with." I said as I sat down.

"Alright! We get to have a private chat with Ebonwumon! This is the best day of my entire life!" Gomamon cheered.

"You have a life?

"Not funny." He said with a pout.

"Digimon do have lives, they are just not like you humans." Ebonwumon began. "Recently though, several digimon have vanished from the digital world."

"digital world?"

"Yes. It is where us digimon come from. There have also been rumors of humans asking digimon if they would like to become stronger beyond their wildest dreams. Those who accept the offer are never heard from again. Several groups of digimon have begun to investigate, and they learned about this place. Digiquartz. Turns out that the missing digimon had gone through one of these several entrances, and where hunted because of the so called 'game' you humans play."

"So you expect me to believe that the hunt isn't a game."

"Yes. Surly you must have felt it."

"Felt what?"

"The connection."

"I have no idea what that is."

"Then I guess I was wrong to speak with you." Ebonwumon said, looking to the sky in sorrow. "I thought that you were able to at least hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Our voices."

"Ya, sorry dude." (Alright, I lied, don't go bugging me about it.)

"But Ralin, what about when we first met? I chose to be your partner because I felt something. You came out of nowhere, and stood up for me, even though you had no idea what was going on." I never knew that. But, why is Gomamon saying this now?

"What did you say?" Ebonwumon asked with interest.

"I said that when me and Ralin first met, I could feel something."

"Then I wasn't wrong. Young Ralin, do not dismay. The time will come when everything will become clear. Until then, do not misuse my power." Once he was done talking, he vanished, along with the fog.

"The hunt is now complete. The hunt is now complete." My Xross loader informed. Several other hunters where around me, wondering what had happened. Although I'm not sure I believe everything that Ebonwumon said, it still made me wonder. My name is Ralin, and I may have just stumbled onto something bigger then I could imagine.

**Finally done. Things are finally starting to get going. What will happen next? Find out next time.**

**What! You know I hate cliff hangers!**

**So you do read! BTY, who doesn't!**

**Good point. Hey, before we go, can I give the clue for the next chapter?**

**Fine, at least your no longer being annoying.**

**Hey! I'll show you annoying! in the next chapter Ralin finally ge-**

**Gomamon your only supposed to give the clue!**

**Fine then mister baby. The clue is Dolphinmon. There, happy.**

**Yes, thank you.**


	10. The dive to descovery

**Hey everyone. sorry it took so long to make this chapter. I had a lot, and I mean a lot on my plate.**

**Excuses, excuses.**

**Gomamon, you know it was the truth! I'm just surprised you didn't hijack my account and do whatever you wanted.**

**yah... hehe...**

**Gomamon...?**

**Oh look, it's time for the recap!**

**Gomamon, what did you-**

**Ralin was sucked into a hunt that he couldn't bail out of, and ended up finding perhaps the oddest digimon as of yet. It told him some odd information before agreeing to lend him his strength. With this new event transpiring, what will come next?**

**Gomamon, you better be glad that I'm not in the mood to put up with you.**

**When are you? Kidding, kidding...**

**I do not claim ownership of anything affiliated to digimon. I only own the digixrosses that I make up.**

School had just been let out, and I was heading to a secluded area, for as far as I knew, I was the only one that knew about it. (Go ahead, make all the clique jokes you want.) The odd thing was, i thought I could hear some people talking in it. I opened the door to find... The girl. the one from the candlemon hunt. But how could she be here, if what Meranda said was true, then she shouldn't even exist at all.

"Um... what are you doing here...?" She seemed nervous.

"I... uh..." I didn't know what to say. "I often come here to be by myself..."

"Oh... then I guess I'll just let you be." She said before starting to leave.

"Hold on, why where you here? I thought i herd people talking." I said before she left.

"Me, talking to someone... come on, who would talk with someone in the gym equipment shed?" (Yes, an equipment shed, and don't even try to make sense of the statement she just made.) She left before anything else could happen.

"A hunt has begun. A hunt has begun." A familiar sound came.

"Time shift!" I came to the same spot, but the equipment shed wasn't there. It had been destroyed, probably from a hunt before. I turned around, only to find the exact same girl. (ironic right?) When she noticed me though, she seemed frightened.

"Chemelemon, realize!" I thought her digimon would appear, but instead she disappeared.

"Ralin!" (Guess who.) I barely got a second before I was sent to the ground. "I can't be leave it, I thought you quit hunting. Now we get to hunt together once more."

"I did quit hunting. Now would you mind getting off of me?" I asked the hyperactive Meranda.

"Then why are you in digiquartz?" She asked, allowing me to get up.

"I didn't have a choice. After all, its mandatory to participate in the hunt, but I'm not required to finish it. So-" I begin to leave the hunt before she practically jumped me again.

"NOOO! You cant go yet! We have a hunt we need to take care of." She practically begged. I then remember what I had just discovered moments ago.

"Fine. Let's see what it is we are hunting." I swiped my xross loader in front of me, creating a holographic circle. I moved it around for a few seconds before data showed up. (And yes I did learn a few things about the xross loader.) "Dolphmon, an aquatic champion level mammal digimon. It's thought process is too complicated for most humans to understand, and hates fighting over meaningless things. It is able to swim at high speeds, and is best suited for the water. His special attack is Shaking Pulse, which emits supersonic waves from its mouth. Surprisingly enough, this is also used to communicate with others."

"Wow, when did you become adept with the xross loader? you couldn't even figure out the basics when I was teaching you." Meranda said amazed.

"That doesn't matter, the digimon is what we need to focus on now. Gomamon, Realize." Gomamon appears before me. He looks confused for a second.

"Wait, were actually hunting?"

"Yes."

"Woohooo!"

"Gomamon, not now. I need you to call up your fish and have them send out distress signals."

"But why do that?"

"This digimon is similar to you, and uses supersonic waves to communicate with others. if it hears distress sounds, it might just come to us."

"Oh, I see. Marching fishes!" The rainbow colored fish appeared, at the ready. "Alright troops, we got a mission, so listen up."

"Ralin, do you think this will work?" Meranda asked.

"I hope it does."

"As do I." Syakomon said from inside Meranda's xross loader.

"Oh ya, come on out Syakomon, realize!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Ralin." She said.

"Likewise."

After a while, it seemed like nothing was going to happen, untill... "Leave us alone, you big bullies!"

"It's ok Jay. We're almost there!" A dolphin like creature with scars all over its body came into view. It seemed to be swimming through the ground. a small kid was riding it, whilst several hunters gave chase. It stopped just as it got to us. "A trap, not that!" It called, realizing that it had been tricked.

"Gomamon, put a shield around us, now!" I called.

"Bubble barrier!" The familiar shield formed around us, just in time. A large slash of air bounced off of it. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but this one won't pop." (again with the lame puns...)

"Good job Ralin, now we can hunt it no problem." Meranda said happily. "Syakomon."

"Ready."

"Stop." I say. "Look, It's carrying someone. And this time, I'm not letting you attack them."

"But he's not real!" She argued.

"I most absolutely am!" The person said. "Now why don't you all just leave me and Dolphmon alone!" Meranda looked surprised by his response.

"But how... wha... why can..."

"Meranda, think about it. How did you and Syakomon meet." I asked.

"I was at the beach, looking for seashells. Then out of nowhere, I found myself in a dark cave. Eventually I was found by Syakomon. She stayed with me till an old man showed up, giving me the xross loader." She said.

"I didn't say this earlier, but I saw a girl from school on my first hunt. She was one of the 'fake' people you mentioned. It wasn't till recently that I could fit the pieces together." I explained.

"Hold on a minute, what are you two talking about? All I know is that not too long ago, Dolphmon heard a cry for help, and we came. The next thing I know, monsters and people are chasing us, and attacking Dolphmon."

"It's true, Jay would never lie to you." Dolphmon spoke up. The barrier gomamon made then broke.

"Finally, now we can nab that digimon." One of the people in the crowds called.

"Gomamon, another shield!"

"On it. Bubble be-" Gomamon was hit with an attack of some kind. The other hunters had an evil look on their faces.

"Now hold on all of you. Let's stop all this fighting for a moment, and greet the new player." The old man appeared from within the crowd. "Now. young boy. Do you like being with that Dolphmon?" He asked.

"Not this again!" "Just let us catch it." "We don't need any more players!" Several hunters yelled out with rage.

"Yes I do." Jay stated, looking at Dolphmon.

"Then take this. with it, you two can be together for as long as you wish." He said, handing Jay a xross loader. He took it without much hesitation, as it turned into a light blue color. Seeing that the hunt was over, the other hunters began to leave. "I'll explain everything to you that you need to know. If you have any questions, I'm sure they can help you." The old man said, pointing to us.

"Looks like we dodged a bullet, guess we can now cool it."

"You said it bud." Jay and Dolphmon said, laughing with each other.

**Awww. I wanted a new buddy.**

**Gomamon, it's not always about you, or what you wa-**

**Shhhhh almost beat the boss.**

**Gomamon, is that my game?**

**Sure is, wh- oh... See ya!**

**Gomamon!**

**Here's the clue for next episode.**

**"Toyagumon"**


	11. The Dummy hunt

**So... It's been a while. And if you just knew how things have been. Anyway, let's do the recap.**

**Things changed within the game for Ralin and Meranda, learning about the 'NPSs' within the 'game'. A new player has been added to the hunt. How will this change thing for the two?**

**Hey! what about-**

**Oh, and we are out of time for the recap.**

**But-**

**Leave it.**

**But can't I-**

**No Gomamon!**

**Fine.**

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING WITHIN THIS STORY!**

**GOMAMON! I claim ownership to nothing I did not make up. GOMAMON, GET BACK HERE!**

"A hunt has begun. A hunt has begun." I was woken up to those words in the middle of the night.

"Who would even be going on a hunt at this time?" I stated to no one in my dark room. I grabbed my xrossloader, and headed to the digiquartz. "Time shift." I yawned as I entered the digiquartz.

"Challenge activated, now commencing challenge hunt." (well, that's new.) My xrossloader spoke. I was curious as this was new to me, but decided to just leave it be. "Resign."

"Invalid command." Great, this again.

"Alright Gomamon, Realize." Gomamon came out of the xrossloader, only he was asleep.

"Mmmmnnn... No... My taco's aren't..." (Exactly why is he dreaming about that...?) I nudged him so he would get up. "Five more... Then I will stop." He said, still asleep. This was going nowhere, so I grabbed him by the tail, and dropped him head first onto my bed. "Oooooow! What was that for!" He said, waking up abruptly from his sleep.

"We have a hunt."

"This late at night?"

"Yes. now don't complain. The sooner we finish this, the sooner both of us can get back to sleep."

"Who's complaining? I want to know why you didn't wake me up sooner!"

"I tried, Gomamon. Now let's just get going. Summon your fish, and have them look for the digimon."

"On it." He said with a salute. The multicolored fish came into existence. "School is now in session. Hall monitors, Find any tardy digimon and report back." The fish swam away after receiving their orders.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to..." I said with a stair. It didn't take long before Gomamon piped up.

"Got it." He began to run, jumping out of the whole in the wall. (This is the digiquartz, not my real room.) I followed close behind. Several blocks later, we were at the hospital.

"So it's in here."

"Yep." We entered the abandoned looking hospital. On the second floor was someone familiar. It was that kid Jay, from that other hunt.

"Gomamon, send a fish to watch him." Gomamon looked a little confused, but did it anyway.

"So, why don't we join him? I mean, hunting would be easier if we team up."

"Just, keep an eye on him. Have as little speaking with your fish as possible for now." We traveled the opposite direction as Jay, going higher in the building. On floor four there was a lot of what looked to be lego blocks, but inflated to large sizes. Giggles of several kids were up ahead. In a wide open room, with what appeared to be a stage, held the group of kids I could hear from down the hall. They were watching a wooden person, similar to a puppet. It wore overalls, a hat, and carried a large mallet.

"Hey, you." The puppet like thing said with a high pitched voice. "Did you come to watch the show too, or did you come to be an actor in it?" It said the second half darkly. The kids stood up from where they were, and lifted their hands. Strings were attached to their fingers, and back. "Kids, Time for some fun." The strings on their hands tightened, and I could barely see them lead to the lego bricks.

"ToyAgumon." The kids said in unison. The large lego bricks scattered around the area began to move, floating in front of the kids, and putting themselves together into a rainbow colored lego creature. They didn't look that bad themselves, but with a small army of them, a group of kids behind that, and an evil living puppet behind them, it was a little intimidating. (Why does this remind me of Goosebumps so much...?)

"Gomamon."

"Ya Ralin."

"Run." I waisted no time, bolting from the area.

"Wai- Wha-!" It took a moment for Gomamon to comprehend what just happened before dashing too. We stopped at the roof, both of us were out of breath (But at least we weren't being chased).

"We need a plan." I laid my arms on the railing of the partially pixelated roof, staring out in the distance.

"Why not just take him out in one blow? He didn't look that strong."

"That's just it Gomamon, so far the digimon that have been hunted never had more then one person under their control. This one has all those kids as shields, and even worse, each of those kids has several of those lego things under their control. That puppet is playing the puppet master in this hunt."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Gomamon!" My voice raised some, and I had hit my fist on the railing. My hand stung, but I didn't care. My mind was scrambling to try and think of something that could help in this hunt.

"Perhaps you would like some help?" A familiar voice (or was it voices?) said from my xrossloader.

"Ebonwumon! Would you really help us?" Gomamon asked enthusiastically. I grabbed my xrossloader and looked at its screen while the digimon spoke.

"Of course. Our power is yours' to borrow if you should need it."

"Your power... That's it!" I declared. "Gomamon, we need to do a digixross with Goblimon."

"Why Goblimon?"

"Just trust me." I ready myself, clearing my mind of everything but the combination I wanted to perform. "Gomamon."

"Fine."

"Goblimon."

"Time for some pain."

"Digixross!" Gomamon was now standing on just his two beck legs. He was holding Goblimon's club over his shoulder, wearing his leather jacket, and was hunched over.

"What is this all about! I look like a joke!"

"You are a joke; with all the terrible puns you try to make."

"First off, those do work! And second, I'm a comedian, not a joke!"

"Gommon, we can argue about this later. Right now we need to concentrate on saving those kids." The door to the roof flung open. Jay came through, along with Dolphmon.

"Hey! Great timing, want to help us smash an evil puppet?" Gomamon asked when he saw who it was. Jay raised his hand.

"Move!" Ebonwumon yelled from the xrossloader, but it was too late. A second latter Dolphmon had come out from beneath Gomamon, knocking him down.

"Dolphin kick. I'm Sorry, but it just had to hit." Dolphmon said before 'swimming' back to Jay's side.

"What was that for?" Gomamon said as he raised himself up.

"Puppetmon doesn't like people ruining his fun." He said darkly. "Dolphmon." For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Both me and Gomamon then fell to our knees, holding our heads. My head felt like it was going to burst. I gave a gasp as it stopped, but I couldn't get my body to move. Jay tossed something onto the ground, watching us with a smile. "This is fun, isn't it?" What he had thrown was a bright blue fish, the one I had told Gomamon to send and watch him with.

"Go-mammon." I struggled to get up. Gomamon had slowly stood himself, but was still struggling to stay on his feet. There was a look of determination in his eyes, yet also a look of hatred.

"Why... Why would you do that to my friend!" Gomamon threw the club he held at the two. It hit the inside of the stairwell behind the them, falling down.

"It's not his fault, please don't put his wound in salt." Dolphmon said, hitting Gomamon again. A glimpse of something shining caught my eye as he returned though. A string, almost completely inviable, which connected Dolphmon and Jay.

"Gomamon. Summon your fish." Gomamon did so, but rather then how they normally appear, each held either a small dagger, or club clutched in their mouths.

"Make them pay!" The fish went off, heading to the two.

"No Gomamon, don't hurt them!" The two disappeared into water just before the fish had gotten to them.

"Bon Voyage." Jay's voice came from behind us. We both turned in time to see him collapse, and strands of cut string fly past us. Dolphmon had caught Jay on his back. Gomamon returned to normal before returning to the xrossloader. I did my best to get to Jay.

"Is he ok?" I asked Dolphmon.

"He will be fine, thanks for cutting the line."

"Your welcome. Don't worry about Gomamon, I'll talk to him later about what happened."

We stayed there for at least half an hour more before sounds came from the two xrossloaders, signaling the end of the hunt. (Guess someone else got the beat that darn puppet.)

**Well, that's the end to this chapter, and I'm glad that I redid this chapter before finishing it. I was going to go a different way at first, but like this better. Anyway, see you all next time.**

**And remember come back for another hunt!**

**Gomamon!**

**Bye!**


End file.
